


The Game

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Devilish Karma, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: Karma convinces Nagisa to play a game with him!  Shit Summary!  Fluffy One Shot Drabble Thing.  Karma x Nagisa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing something productive for my other two stories, I wrote this for my favorite little assassins. Apparently I love them way more than I realized. Anyways, let me know what you all think! I welcome all feedback. If it gets enough attention, I might extend it or something, who knows. I do not own Assassination Classroom, but enjoy nonetheless!

The Game

“Let’s play a game.”  A smirk appeared on the devilish teen. 

“A game?”  The bluenette replied hesitantly, as if waiting for the other to reveal his hidden intention. 

“Don’t sweat it, Nagisa.”  The redhead wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, pulling the teen closer as he lowered his voice, causing Nagisa’s face to heat up as a blush appeared across his cheeks.  “I promise to play fair.”   Karma purred. 

“K-Karma,” The smaller teen brought his hands up, as he attempted to hide the darkening blush that tinted his cheeks. 

“It’s really simple.”  Karma lifted Nagisa’s chin up, allowing him to gaze into the bluenette’s eyes.  The grip on his chin tightened ever so slightly, preventing Nagisa from looking away.  “I’ll ask you a question, and if you get it wrong,” he paused for a moment, causing a devilish smile to reappear on his face.  “You’ll be punished.” 

“Punished?”  Nagisa voice cracked as he spoke.  He forced his chin down, dropping the gaze from Karma’s eyes.  “Why me?”  He spoke, not expecting an actual answer from the red head. 

“Because I only want to play with you.”  The red head shocked the other with his answer. 

“Karma.”

The other chuckled, as he softly spoke.  “I thought that was obvious by this point, Nagisa.”  He reached for his hand.  “Come on.  You can’t be that dense.”  He playfully teased, causing a small pout to appear on Nagisa’s face. 

“What happens if I get it right?”  He spoke hesitantly as a strong blush reappeared on his cheeks. 

“Well,” Karma thought about it for a moment.  “I suppose that I’ll get punished then.  That is of course _if_ you can get it right.”  The devilish teen stuck his tongue out, taunting the younger one. 

“Fine,” the bluenette spoke, placing one hand on his hips, as he challenged the other’s taunt.  “I’ll accept, but what can the punishments be?”

“Hmm. . . They can be whatever the other one wishes, but it has to be between us.  We can’t get others involved in our little game.” 

“Alright,” Nagisa spoke as he nodded his head confidently.  “Ask away.”

“I shall.”  Karma teased as he bowed playfully.  “Don’t worry, we’ll have a practice round first, so you can get used to it.  I’m a nice guy like that.” He paused for a moment to think of a question.  “What is my least favorite subject?” 

Nagisa hesitated for a moment, as he thought.  A small smile appeared across his face as he spoke.  “That’s easy.  Japanese.”

“Very good.”  Karma smiled.   “See, it’s not that hard.  Since you got it right, I get punished.” 

“Okay, I want you to get on your knees and bark like a dog.” 

Karma grinned, surprised by the request of the younger male.  “So cruel,” he teased as he slowly dropped to his knees directly in front of Nagisa; Nagisa’s face burned as he looked away.  Karma chuckled softly at the reactions of the other.  The male barked once, instantly gaining the shocked attention of the younger male.  The devilish one smirked as he spoke softly.  “What? Surprised that I did that?”  The bluenette nodded.  “I told you I’d play fair.”  Karma teased, further deepening the blush of the other. 

“Let’s move on.”  Nagisa spoke as he attempted to calm down his racing heart. 

“Okay, I’m going to be serious now.”  Nagisa looked at him, shocked.  “What do I collect?” 

Nagisa’s face went blank, as his mind raced, as he tried to think of the answer.  _What does he collect?_ He hesitantly shook his head, as he began to fear the punishment the other had in mind.  He knew how devilish the teen was, and his punishments could get _terrifying._ Nagisa shuddered, as he remembered the countless times the teen used wasabi and mustard in noses and other body parts of his victims.  “I don’t know.”  The teen hesitated.  He sent a silent prayer to every god that the red head would be merciful. 

Karma chuckled.  “I didn’t expect you to know.”  Nagisa glared at his response.  “I’ve never told you.  I’ll tell you now I suppose.  I collect spices from around the world.  My parents travel a lot, so they bring me back spices from wherever they go.” 

“You . . .Cook?”

“Yes, silly.”  The red head laughed, amused at the response from the teen.  “Why else would I have spices?”  He asked rhetorically. 

“That’s amazing.”

Karma shrugged.  “Meh,” he spoke, as he took a step, closing the gap between the two.  “Now, for your punishment,” Karma flashed his signature devilish grin, causing the bluenette to close his eyes, fearing the worst.  Karma leaned in, rendering the younger one speechless as he brushed his lips against his cheek, kissing it softly.  He pulled away, as Nagisa opened his eyes.  Nagisa’s fingers touched his cheek, blushing profusely as he smiled at the soft action of the red head. 

“Karma.” 

“Hm?” the teen spoke, feigning innocence.  “What?”  He questioned.  Nagisa dropped his hand, as he playfully glared at the other.   “Shall we continue the game?”  Nagisa nodded.  “Good.”  The redhead chuckled softly.  “This is another hard one.  What was my rank before my suspension?”

Nagisa face palmed.  “You know, I’m starting to think you want me to fail just so you can punish me.” 

“What would give you that idea dear?”  Karma spoke, once again feigning innocence. 

“Call it a hunch,” the teen spoke, unconvinced by the other’s innocent tone.  He thought about the question, hoping to remember something that occurred almost two years ago.  “I think you were fifth?”  He spoke as a question, rather than an answer.

“So close, I was fourth.  You know what that means, right?”  Karma stuck out his tongue, once again taunting the smaller teen.  A sigh escaped the other’s mouth. 

“Damnit.”  Karma chuckled at Nagisa’s misfortune. 

“It’s not all bad.  I promise I’ll be nice.”  The teen purred, as he took a small step, once again closing the distance between the two.  Karma brought his hand up to Nagisa’s jaw, softly bringing it up to meet his.  He leaned down parted his lips softly, capturing the smaller teen’s lips in a kiss.  A small moan escaped Nagisa as their kissed deepened.  He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Karma’s tongue inside.   Nagisa’s arms wrapped around Karma’s neck pulling the two even closer as more soft moans managed to escape.  The two pulled apart, softly panting.  A grin appeared across Karma’s face as he began to tease.  “See, told you I would be nice.” 

“Shut up.”  Nagisa replied flustered, playfully smacking the teen. 


End file.
